Tartarus
Menu Table: Characters Power Buffalo Fighter Warrior Gladiator Mercenary Bunny Schoolgirl Boxer Champion Duelist Polar Bear Jr. Schoolgirl Veterinarian Zoologist Magic Dragon Shaman Magician Dark Lord Priest Wizard Sheep Librarian Bard Soul Master Witch Sense Lion Engineer Inventor Scientist Cyber Hunter Fox Archaeologist Explorer Thief Master Hunter Lord Charm Raccoon Teacher Card Master Gambler Duke Cat Model Entertainer Primadonna Diva NPC Skills Power Buffalo Fighter Warrior Gladiator Bunny Schoolgirl Boxer Champion Polar Bear Jr. Schoolgirl Veterinarian Zoologist Magic Dragon Shaman Magician Dark Lord Priest Sheep Librarian Bard Soul Master Sense Lion Engineer Inventor Scientist Fox Archaeologist Explorer Thief Master Charm Raccoon Teacher Card Master Gambler Cat Model Entertainer Primadonna Special Function Ingame Commands Drilling Crazy Drilling Surprise Spot Card Battle Enlightenment Experience Fiesta Gacha Guardian Harkon Protector Sanctuary Item Compounding Decompounding Exchange Forging Fusion Mature Compounding Recycling Refinement Tempering Mail MyCamp Party Pet Fusion Reinforce Synergy Training PvP Shadow World Star Gazing Stats Titles Wedding Web Auction House Donate Shop Special Defuse Pet Expand Slot Fuse Wing Item Compound Item Decompound Pet Compound Recycle Smelting Tempering VIP membership Quests Episode Episode 0 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 by Level by Location Coral Beach Desert Beach Megalopolis Caballa Relics Oops Wharf Mermaid Palace Mirage Island Ghost Blue Rose Garden Black Swamp Underground Dev. Room Snow Hill Alteo Empire Techichi Volcano Tapasco Volcano Abyss Chaos Tower Tartarus by Type Card Quests Daily Quests Monster Quests Party Quests Equipment 4G Accessory Face Head Ring Sprint Ammunition Cape Costume Ears Tail Drill Fashion Bunny Buffalo Polar Bear Sheep Dragon Fox Lion Cat Raccoon Gacha Hat Innerwear Pet Boss Driller Loot Voice Shield Unique Absolute Legendary Weapon Cane Gun Hammer Knife Sword etc. Items Cards Character Monster Secret Skill etc. Compound Attribute Resist Stats etc. Drilled Dropped Event Item Reward etc. Exchange Job Change Mastery MyCamp Gacha MyShop Quest Item Reward etc. Refine Shop Use Book Box Coupon Disguise Hair Dye Potion Scroll Teleport etc. etc. Monsters by Level by Location by Type Boss Monsters Event Events Power Buffalo Fighter Warrior Gladiator Mercenary Bunny Schoolgirl Boxer Champion Duelist Polar Bear Jr. Schoolgirl Veterinarian Zoologist Magic Dragon Shaman Magician Dark Lord Priest Wizard Sheep Librarian Bard Soul Master Witch Sense Lion Engineer Inventor Scientist Cyber Hunter Fox Archaeologist Explorer Thief Master Hunter Lord Charm Raccoon Teacher Card Master Gambler Duke Cat Model Entertainer Primadonna Diva NPC LUMP'S EXPERIMENTAL PAGE Menu: characters 2nd attempt: Power Type - Bunny 1st job 2nd job pure 3rd job hybrid 3rd job Schoolgirl Boxer Champion Duelist Skills Skills Skills Skills without borders: Power Type - Bunny 1st job 2nd job pure 3rd job hybrid 3rd job Schoolgirl Boxer Champion Duelist Skills Skills Skills Skills Power Type - Buffalo 1st job 2nd job pure 3rd job hybrid 3rd job Fighter Warrior Gladiator Mercenary Skills Skills Skills Skills Power Type - Polar Bear 1st job 2nd job 3rd job Jr. Schoolgirl veterinarian Zoologist Skills Skills Skills Magic Type - Sheep 1st job 2nd job pure 3rd job hybrid 3rd job Librarian Bard Soul Master Witch Skills Skills Skills Skills Magic Type - Dragon 1st job 2nd job pure 3rd job pure 3rd job hybrid 3rd job Shaman Magician Dark Lord Priest Wizard Skills Skills Skills Skills Skills --------------------------------------------------------- Tribunals (MQ template 1 - modified) Vulcanus Phoenix's Messenger - Hunt Tribunal Flame Moth NPC: Vulcanus Phoenix's Messenger Location: Room of Tribulation 1 Request: 3x Tribunal Flame Moth (Lv.150) in 5 min Quest cycles: 1x Condition: Lv.130+, have Magician Louie - Find 16 Guardian Stones for the Needleless Compass in quest log. Reward: Flower of Revival Base/TM: 749,730 / 761,562 Notes: Tribunal Flame Moth is found at Room of Tribulation 1 (battlefield). Tribunals: Vulcanus Phoenix's Messenger - Hunt Tribunal Flame Moth NPC: Vulcanus Phoenix's Messenger Location: Room of Tribulation 1 Quest cycles: 1x Condition: Have Magician Louie - Find 16 Guardian Stones for the Needleless Compass in quest log Level Request Reward Base/TM 130+ 3x Tribunal Flame Moth (Lv.150) in 5 min Flower of Revival 749,730 / 761,562 Found at: Tribunal Flame Moth is found at Room of Tribulation 1 (battlefield). table sortable? (i have no idea how it works or how to do it) Name Use % Golden Lion Shield Legendary Unique Shield (Lv. 35) Very Rare Golden Sword Legendary Unique Special Weapon (Lv. 35) Very Rare Pharaoh Hat Legendary Unique Hat (Lv. 35) Very Rare Shaman Girl Jia template Monster quest name here NPC image here NPC: NPC name here Location: NPC location Quest cycles: Each 1 Time(s) Condition: Level 180+, use Mind's Eye Level Request Reward Base / TM a~b 3x Something (Lv.324) in x min 3x Half pink Potion, 3x Half Blue Potion 780,453 / 172,454 b~c 3x Something (Lv.327) in x min 821,437 / 172,848 c~d 3x Something (Lv.333) in x min 866,748 / 173,876 d~e 3x Something (Lv.339) in x min 913,564 / 175,437 e+ 3x Something (Lv.349) in x min 966,459 / 180,635 Found at: Something is found at Location. Something is found at Location. Something is found at Location. Something is found at Location. Something is found at Location. Shaman Girl Jia Shaman Girl Jia - Dark Spirit Punishment 1 NPC: Shaman Girl Jia Location: Coral Town - Blooming Cora Quest cycles: Each 1 Time(s) Condition: Level 180+, use Mind's Eye Level Request Reward Base / TM 180~183 3x Shadow Torobbie (Lv.324) in 15 min 3x Half pink Potion, 3x Half Blue Potion 780,453 / 172,454 184~187 3x Shadow Bad Fury(Lv.327) in 10 min 821,437 / 172,848 188~191 3x Shadow Little Cora (Lv.333) in 11 min 866,748 / 173,876 192~195 3x Shadow Bustshell (Lv.339) in 11 min 913,564 / 175,437 196+ 3x Shadow Addax (Lv.349) in 10 min 966,459 / 180,635 Found at: Shadow Torobbie is found at Coral Beach Field 1 - Blue Wave. Shadow Bad Fury is found at Coral Beach Field 2 - Passionate Sun. Shadow Little Cora is found at Coral Beach Field 2 - Passionate Sun. Shadow Bustshell is found at Coral Beach Field 2 - Passionate Sun. Shadow Addax is found at Coral Beach - Dark Cave. Retrieved from "http://wiki.ggftw.com/trickster/Shockwave" Charm Skills Template color FF9F00 = full charm color color FFE4B9 = light shade Final Blow Final Blow Icon Name TM Level Type Learn Mastery Mastery Item Prerequisite Shockwave 1 On/Off 1 2 2x Clione Card None Power-attack attacking one target. Formula: Normal Attack Damage × A Level MP Cooldown Attack Percent (A) 1 32 4 seconds 130% 2 35 4 seconds 145% 3 38 4 seconds 160% 4 41 4 seconds 175% 5 44 4 seconds 190% 6 47 4 seconds 205% 7 50 4 seconds 220% 8 53 4 seconds 235% 9 56 4 seconds 250% 10 68 4 seconds 265% Master 80 4 seconds 300% Notes: Notes here Category:Quest